


About a God

by Bolontiku



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Reader-Insert, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: You wonder what it is about the God of thunder that catches your attention.





	1. Chapter 1

What was it about him?

He was easily the biggest man in any room, you’d never seen anyone that was this large, yes tall, but this man was fuckin thick.

And direct.

You had no idea what had begun from the moment you met him. Thor the God of Thunder…

It took seconds before his startling blue eyes landed on you and he moved. My god he moved, like a predator stalking prey. Muscles rippling, walk confident, and you knew you were staring and there was nothing you could do.

It was a blur from the moment he opened his mouth and spoke, the things he could do with just his voice, it made you shiver from top to bottom.

Was it the way he pinned you against the wall? Hurrying you into the closest empty room as if he couldn’t wait to get you alone? The way his hands felt, rough and calloused, running up your thighs, slipping up under your skirt?

Maybe it was the way he swallowed your whimpers and moans, tongue slipping in and dominating. Running along yours, a wicked dance that kept you entranced. You tugged on his hair, head falling back as he pressed between your legs, “Thor,” it was barely audible, though the yelp of surprise as he spun you around to push you against the wall was loud, filling the room he had ushered you into.

“Shhh,” he hummed eyes flickering to the door, “it is not locked,” he hummed behind your ear. Thick fingers slipping under your skirt again and hooking on the edge of your panties quickly pulling them down. You stepped out of them, giggling as he pulled you back by your hips, quickly guiding your hands to the wall, before you felt him.

He let out a long sigh as he pressed into you, dropping rough kisses along your neck, reaching up and jerking your shirt to the side, exposing more skin and kissing his way along your shoulder. You let out a moan as he filled you up from behind. “Jesus…”

He let out a chuckle as he thrust in, completely bottoming out. “No, why do I keep hearing that name?”

“Shut the fuck up!” you couldn’t stop laughing.

“Oh?” he came back, catching your chin and kissing you as he pulled out and thrust back in. He set a fast pace, dropping both hands to your hips and grunting softly in your ear as he took you hard and fast. Your hands splayed on the wall, and you prayed you didn’t face plant, though with his thick fingers gripping your hips you were certain that he wouldn’t let you fall. “So good, so good. Nngh, so tight.”

You let out a mewl as he praised you, hips moving back to meet his, you were already so close, his words urging you towards your orgasm. “Fuuccckk,” you gasped as he wrapped an arm around your waist practically lifting you with each thrust, one hand reaching in under your shirt and cupping your breast. You leaned back into him letting him take control.

Your gasps, whimpers, and moans filled the room accompanied by his grunts, groans and moans. His thick rumbling voice praising you quiet and softly. Lips on your skin, tongue darting out to caress right under your ear, licking up along the shell before he nibbled on it. It sent electrifying shivers across your skin.

“Come for me Y/N,” he urged as he thrust up and into you.

“NNnnnoo, wanna c-come…ugh, wi-with, ahh!” you toppled forwards, your orgasm making you cry out, leaving you breathless, attempting to control your heart rate which was rabbiting out of control and falling limp in his arms which wrapped around you, keeping you securely in place. 

Thor groaned as your walls spasmed around his cock, dropping his head to your back just below your neck he doubled his efforts pistoning in and out of you. He came with a loud cry, thrusting in deep as he pulled you to fall against him. 

You stayed that way for a few moments, both panting for breath and slowly calming down. Thor moved, pulling out from you and easing you onto your feet. You giggled barely realizing that you had been letting him keep you on your feet at that moment. “Do not move,” he said stepping away and coming back with a box of tissues, you smiled as he cleaned you up carefully and he picked your panties up, shoving them into his pocket. You shook your head as he offered you an unapologetic smile. 

“When will I see you again?” you asked leaning against the wall watching as he tucked himself in.

Thor shrugged, “uncertain…” he moved forwards and caught your jaw. Leaning down he pressed his lips to yours, gently, carefully, you pushed your thoughts away before letting your mind run away from you. “You will see me again,” he reassured you, forehead pressing against yours.

You nodded, smiling up at him, “go..” you waved a hand. “I still need a few minutes before I can fully trust my legs.”

Thor snorted, “Y/N, we will make it to a bed next time, and I will take all of your night before I allow you to reach bliss.”

You looked away, crossing your arms over your chest, “you keep saying that and still we end up in some small room!” Shaking your head you nudged him towards the door. “Go on, save the world…”

You stared at the door for what felt forever after he left. 

It was definitely his arms. Not the way his eyes lingered on you, nor the way he said your name. It definitely wasn’t the way he made you feel. 

No, definitely his arms.

With a small sigh you pushed away from the door and stepped out of the small office room.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Maybe it was his shoulders. How broad and thick they were, easily able to carry the weight of his people. You knew just how solid those shoulders where. You had felt them under your fingers, bit into them, muffling your cries…

“What happened to the, mnnghh, fuck, bed?!” you ended with a high pitched whine, head falling back against the closet wall.

Thor paused long enough to make you look down, what a sinful view. Your legs on his broad shoulders, his face half obscured beneath your skirt. You felt a ripple of pleasure hit your core as he kept eye contact and moved his tongue along your folds.

You screwed your eyes shut as he grumbled, the vibrations making your legs shake and your fingers tighten in his long hair. Fuck, maybe it was his hair?

Thor’s tongue slid into your core, one thick digit accompanying it. You gasped and one hand flew to the wall behind you, grasping to keep hold, keep hold…on what? Your mind went blank as everything blanked out for a moment.

His chuckle broke through the haze that your mind had entered. “I adore that look Y/N,” he hummed, fingers digging into the skin right under your ass, gripping as he pressed his hips into you, his clothed erection rubbing against your core.

“I thought it was mortals that were to adore the Gods?” you somehow managed. “You also knelt before me, aren’t you a little backwards for a God?”

Thor’s grin and the accompanying glint in his eye made you shiver. You reached down and unbuckled his belt, “Lady Y/N! You give me plenty reason to kneel,” he groaned as you reached in, your hand wrapping around his thick cock and stroking. He dipped down, kissing you with such ferocity you paused in your action. 

You wrapped an arm around his neck, feeling the thick muscles of his shoulders. It was his shoulders…yes, his shoulders.

He pushed your hand away lifting and pushing into you in one smooth move, swallowing your cry as he pumped into you. “Hold on,” he panted, you nodded both hands finding purchase on his shoulders. Thor thrust in, your ass clapping against the wall, the sound lewd and loud in the small room.

How did you two fit in here? It always seemed that he filled a room with just his shoulders, not to mention his arms. You tipped your head back, his lips kissing and sucking along your neck. You would be sporting marks for the next few days. “Thor, ahh, Thor…” you tugged on his hair, God you loved his hair, so silky and long. He lifted his head, mouth seeking yours, tongue slipping past your lips and dominating, oh, he was dominating. You let out a whine as one hand closed around your throat, still his name fell like a prayer from your lips as soon as his moved back down to your neck.

“Y/N,” he growled, “continue with that and I will come before you..”

You giggled, moving your hips, riding him as best you could in this position. He buried his face in your neck, the following groan sending shivers throughout you. And you were determined that he would come first this time around, tightening your legs around his waist and gripping his shoulder you moved. 

He stilled, breath coming out in a quick whoosh. “Y/N..” it was a warning, one that you were determined not to listen to. You could feel him twitch inside of you, his teeth scrapping along the crook of your neck, before he bit down. Holy fuck you would need to wear a turtle neck for work… Tony would give you so much shit if he saw these marks.

The rumble that worked its way up from his chest was the only warning you had, both hands gripping your hips suddenly and he fucked into you hard. You winced as you were sure that the wall behind you would have your ass imprinted in it. Ohhh, but it was worth it as he thrust in deep, coming hard, and filling you. 

Soft kisses and sweet words, he moved slowly in and out of you, languidly. It was different to the heated quickies you had become accustomed to with him. You focused on his shoulders as he continued, slowly tightening the coil in your belly, hands massaging your hips. “Th-Thor.. if you don’t…aughhh, m-move!” 

He chuckled against your skin, lifting his head to meet your gaze. “Say my name again.”

“Thor.”

“No, like before,” his voice dropped and you felt your belly quiver in response.

“Thor..” breathy, soft, you felt your face heat as you stared back. What was he doing? “Thor,” he quickened his pace, easily keeping you pinned between himself and the wall, “Thoooorrrrrr,” you sighed.

He was hard again, still he was taking his time, making sure you were getting as much as he did. One hand slipped around the back you your neck, softly, carefully, tenderly. Your breath hitched as he kept your gaze, just as he hit your magic spot. You came, hard, grinding your hips down onto his, taking him deep and your scream reverberated against the walls.

Thor smiled, leaning in and closing his lips over yours, silencing your cry as he continued moving in and out of you, till he followed suit. Your hands slipped from his shoulders and struggled to meet his kiss. Sleep seemed to be tugging you under and this was the wrong place to be sleeping…

You came to, unsure of how much time had passed. Stretching you squeaked as thick arms tightened around you. Realizing you were sat in his lap and he was on the floor you moved to stand, legs wobbling under you before you fell back against him.

“No need to hurry off,” he hummed, pulling you against his chest, lips pressing against your ear.

You let out a nervous chuckle, “we’re in a closet, in the middle of Stark’s tower.”

“Oh? I had not noticed,” his thumbs brushed along your legs, trailing up and in patterns.

“W-what?” you stammered, “Thor..”

He sighed and nodded, “you are right.” He moved quickly, standing with you and setting you down onto your feet carefully. He adjusted your skirt, fingers lingering on your hips. You looked up at him, surprised when he kissed you softly. “I will leave first,” he said quietly, bright blue eyes searching yours. 

“Thor,” you paused as he pressed his lips to your again.

“You are right Y/N,” and he was gone.

Definitely his shoulders…. what the fuck was that? You straightened your shirt again and took in a deep breath, straightening your own shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe it was his mouth. The way his lips felt against your skin, or the way it fell open as he buried himself into you

Maybe it was the way your name fell from his lips as he sank deeper into you, making you think there was no way your bed could ever stand up to this kind of activity.

You could do nothing but whimper, mewl and gasp under him.

He had surprised you as you made your way to your door, his arms wrapping around you from behind. It had shocked you enough to make you elbow him in the face. 

He had laughed, throwing his head back and rubbing the spot that wasn’t even turning red making you narrow your eyes at him. Of course, he had faced other Gods, aliens, and other super powered entities, what would your measly elbow do to his perfect face?? You had scoffed as he let you down and without a word moved back towards your home,

“Eight months… EIGHT MONTHS!!” you turned on him as he started apologizing. “not a single word from you…what is that?!” You had shoved your key into the lock a breath escaping you as he pressed into you from behind, his lips pressing to that sweet spot behind your ear.

He caught your elbow and looked at you apologetically, “I deserved that… erm, try again..”

You huffed and moved into your house, not bothering on slamming the door. Why would you? He could break it down, and you were not going to acknowledge the fact that you wanted answers. “I don’t like the haircut, I also heard you started dating…and with no way to call you I had to find out the hard way.” He followed you in stopping in the middle of your living room where you tossed your bag and jacket onto the couch and crossed your arms over your chest facing him.

Thor stood quietly, bright blue eyes on you. “Did you really care?”

You sucked in a breath and glared at him, “Get out.”

He moved at the same time you did, not even flinching when you hit him on the chest. Thick arms wrapping around you, lips falling on yours. You growled biting down on his bottom lip and reaching up, fingers scratching against his scalp.

“Stupid…haircut…” you gasped as he kissed his way down your neck. Pushing against the wall of muscle that was his chest you shook your head even as you arched into him. “NO, no… you don’t get to…just kiss your way back into my life!”

Thor grumbled, stepping back, “Y/N, if you tell me to leave.. I will.”

“THEN LEAVE!! YOUR GOOD AT THAT” you shouted anger coursing through you. 

Thor flinched, hands dropping from your waist. 

You watched as he stepped back slowly, turning as he hit the hardwood floor of the hallway past the carpet. “Wait…” He halted. “Did you want more from me? For us? I thought,” you swallowed the lump that was forming in your throat. “You always just…we were just hooking up right?” you asked as he stepped back towards you. 

Thor shook his head, one hand reaching up and wrapping around your neck. “No, Y/N, it was not just hooking up.” He growled leaning down and capturing your lips with his. 

  
Your fingers dug into his biceps, nails dragging down as he thrust into you, crying your name as you came and following right behind you. Pulling out of you gently Thor rolled over to lay beside you. Thick arms pulling you against his chest, even as he took deep breaths.

You hummed in question as he laughed. “Mmm? What is it?”

His lips pressed to the back of your neck quickly, one hand moving to lift your leg up and back over his, as he pressed into you from behind, making you moan. “We finally made it to a bed.” He answered lazily pushing into you.

You groaned at the feeling of him filling you, his fingers digging into you. “Th-Thor!! Nngh,” you rolled your hips back into his, your own fingers gripping the covers as you buried your face into the pillows. 

Thor chuckled as he rolled onto his back, pulling you atop him. You moved easily, looking over your shoulder at him. He had his head thrown back onto the pillows, ecstasy all over his face as you rode him. Setting a slow pace as you lifted up and off his cock only to slowly lower yourself back onto it. His hands stayed on your waist as he struggled to keep from moving. It didn’t last long, his hips snapping up to meet your downwards movements.

You let out a little gasp as he sat up, arms wrapping around your waist and his hand slid between your legs. You cried out as he ran his finger up and down your clit. “Are you close Y/N?” he asked, voice low and rumbling, lips pressing against the skin between your shoulder blades. 

“Thor… Thor, Thor, yes…oh, my god yes!!” you dropped your head back as his free hand slid up along your tummy, between your breasts and stopped at the base of your throat. “J-just a..l-little!!!” You screamed, the coil low in your belly snapping and you were sure you wouldn’t be able to speak for another week, maybe you should call off from work?

Thor lightly bit into your shoulder, continued thrusting into you and finally snapped his hips hard, his groan making you smile. 

  
You woke alone and shoved a hand through your hair immediately frustrated. Of course.

The door opened making you jump and there he stood, bright blue eyes looking at you apologetically. “I stepped out for a moment, used your cell to call Tony and let him know you will not be showing up for work today or the day after. He stated that you could take the week off. Hey!” he moved across the room quickly, stealth of  warrior evident as you couldn’t hear his footsteps. “Was I… is that wrong? I would like to keep you to myself for the next couple of days.” He explained sitting on the bed next to you and pulling you into his lap.

“It’s just, I thought you wanted to keep me a secret,” you hiccuped.

The look on his face made you realize what an idiot you were. “I would never,” he paused brushing his thumbs across your cheeks, “all this time? I thought you were embarrassed to be seen with me.”

“What the actual fuck?”

Thor snickered, “I would say ‘language’, but I have seen you mouth do such naughty things..”

You felt your cheeks heat up and you fell against him. “Can we just…cuddle?”

“As you’d like, anything you would like Y/N,” he hummed kissing the top of your head.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe it was cause he was so commanding?

The way he carried himself, how his presence filled up a room even when he wasn’t trying. The way Tony looked up at him (okay that might be the height difference). Yet the blond Captain America also listened to what he had to say.

He worked with them as a team, it was exciting to see.

It was also exciting to have his arms wrap around you every night. The way he would gently kiss along the back of your neck, always so gentle, careful, reverent. 

You shook your head as he let you open the front door to your house, and you would squeal as he lifted you with no preamble. Kicking the door shut behind him, urging you to drop your coat and purse, which scattered across the floor in front of the door.

Sometimes you would make it to the bed, not often, but this was one of those times. Thor stripped your dress down to your waist, simultaneously pushing it up around your waist, “no under garments?” he asked.

You felt a shiver run through you as his voice lowered to a rumble and he paused, hands slipping over your ass, fingers delving under and just between, you let out a frustrated sound and pushed back as he pulled his hands back. “Thor!”

“You mean to tell me, that when we were speaking earlier today that you stood in that…and were not wearing undergarments?” he asked voice lower. You nodded as you glanced over your shoulder to see him drop his pants, “say it.”

Heat pooled in your belly as his breath washed over your exposed skin, “I-” you whimpered as his hands found your hips, pushing you onto the bed, barely. Thor pressed his knee between your legs and you spread them, “I wasn’t wearing underwear today,” you said quickly gripping the sheets as his fingers slid up from behind into your folds. “Shiiiiittt,” you arched back, “please Thor?”

“Please what?”

You grit your teeth as his forefinger and thumb rolled over your clit and you let out a cry. “Don’t tease, I need you.”

This was all he needed to hear it seemed, thick, long, and hard he pushed into you without anymore encouragement. He moved fast hips slapping against your ass, the clap resounding in your room loudly. Filling you till you thought you would explode, your cries bouncing off the walls. 

His hand slid up along your side, till it wrapped around your throat, light yet heavy. There was no way his touch could not be searing, it seemed to burn into your skin every time he touched you. 

Thor thrust in, burying himself deep inside of you, groaning as he moved both of your further onto the bed. “How do you feel?”

“Thor… I am fine, I promise I won’t break,” you sighed as he moved so that you were atop him, not once pulling out. “I feel great, you make me feel wonderful, uhhh, and you feel so good inside of me.”

He smirked up at you, his hands going to your waist and moving further up to cup your breasts, hands massaging and fingers twisting at your nipples. “You are beautiful beyond words,” he hummed as you rode him. Thor’s bright blue eyes twinkled up at you and you smiled before your eyes closed and you moved your hips up and down, swirling just to hear his breath catch.

You could feel him struggling beneath you to not move, to not snap his hips up into yours. You liked having control, the way he made you feel when he gave you control was overwhelming and made you feel powerful. 

His hands on your skin and the words that spilled from him pushed you into heaven and you came, legs clamping down on his hips as they shook with shocking waves of pleasure. your nails dug into his shoulders and you sucked in little gasps.

Thor smirked up at you, moving so that he had you under him, you didn’t mind as your body wanted to do nothing else but melt. “Just lay there love,” he hummed slowing his movements.

It was these times, when he took his time with you that made your heart skip a beat. Thor’s large hands slid up your legs, hooking at the back of your knees to pull you towards him. It always amazed you the ease with which he handled you, the way he maneuvered you to take you how he wanted. 

You gripped his forearms, coming off the bed and moving your arms to wrap around his neck as he sank into you. “Beautiful, fit me so good, gorgeous,” his voice low in your ear had you on the edge again but he stilled as you tightened around him. He chuckled when you whimpered, “shh, I will see to your needs,” he hummed moving in and out slowly.

You scraped your fingers along the back of his head, “please Thor…you’re always so gentle with me lately!”

He paused making you lay back, arms outstretched and still on his shoulders. He reached up cupping your jaw in his hand, “you should be treated gently always,” came his whisper followed by a grin, “but I am here to answer whatever wish you may have.”

You let out a cry as he thrust into you, reaching out to grip the sheets as he reached up grabbing the headboard to keep it from slamming against the wall. Thor pulled out and thrust back into you again and again, slamming into your g-spot with accuracy that had you seeing stars in  few short thorough thrusts.

You tightened your legs around his hips once more and screamed as he continued fucking into you taking you from one orgasm into the next, crying your name as he bent over you and came as your walls clamped down on his cock. 

You blinked and stared up at him, mouth opening before a cracking sound interrupted you. Thor stared down at you in confusion, had you made the sound?!

The bed shifted and moaned before it jerked and you screamed as it disappeared from under you and then you were on it again. Thor fell on you knocking the breath out of you before he pushed himself off of you and ended up on the floor beside you. You erupted into giggles before you felt his hand on your ankle and he pulled you off the bed and on top of him before the headboard fell where you had just been laying.

“P-perhaps…we should give you bed a break?” he chuckled.

You dropped your head to his chest and laughed. 


	5. Chapter 5

 

He was everything. 

The reason you drew in your breath, the reason your hips swayed confidently, the why to your heart beat, when you moved he did.

Right now you moved back into him, he moved into you, your dress bunched up around your waist, hands on the wall in front of you. His arm wrapped around your waist as your legs quivered unsteady under you as he fucked into you, his other hand buried between your legs, fingers toying with your clit.

“Shhhh,” came his low rumble in your ear, breath washing over it and making you whimper, “they will hear,” he warned. 

Though it was there, you could hear it, he wanted to hear you moan and cry out. He wanted the guests outside attending Tony’s party to hear you scream. 

  
It was of course inevitable that they would find out there was something between the two of you. Thor made it clear one morning when you were called into the conference room to listen in on an Avengers briefing. Tony insisted it was a quick meeting and it took all of fifteen minutes, there was of course a SHIELD agent present. Handsome, tall, dark haired, he immediately flirted with you while Tony talked to the Captain. 

You had smiled politely speaking to the man, Agent, you couldn’t quite remember his name. It was when he touched you that you had become aware of Thor behind you. The agent had run his hand along your upper arm, talking about lunch, when you felt a hand on your waist. 

Looking up you met Thor’s electric blue eyes, stepped back as he gently urged you and stepped between the two of you. “I think you had best be on your way,” he had uttered, the warning in his tone had silenced the room and the agent nodded quickly leaving.

Tony cried out, clapping his hands together and smiling so wide that you were sure his face would crack. “I KNEW IT!!! FRIDAY! Tell them I knew it all along!”

You had jumped at his sudden outburst, hands falling on Thor’s lower back, unsure of what to do. Things had been going smoothly, you and Thor had been meeting for lunch recently, of course there were the trysts still, but he had come to your place more and more often staying the night till morning.

His hand came up cupping your jaw as he turned towards you, “can I tell them?” he asked bending down a bit.

“I t-thought you… didn’t want to?” you felt embarrassment wash over you as you realized Tony, Cap and Hawkeye were all watching. Thor made a noise, which had you looking up. His lips came down on yours and nothing else mattered. 

“Alright, aright…” Tony chided, “go home and do that away from here.”

  
Thor liked to take you home and do lots of things to you, but it was still exciting when he gave you a look from across any room. Especially looking like that. It was the first time you had seen him in a suit, he had seen you in plenty of dresses, he had always been more comfortable in a tee and jeans. He saw you dressed in that when you were at home. 

Tonight you wore a dress that molded to every one of your curves. 

Tonight he took your breath away. 

Tony had definitely dressed him, the outfit fitting him like a second glove. While your eyes slid down the length of him it stilled just below his waist, eyes flicking back up as he started towards you. The fabric did nothing to hide his toned muscles which moved beneath it, his movements reminding you of a predator stalking its prey.

A few of the women you worked with giggled as he moved towards you and you were vaguely aware of them saying something till he reached you. His smile making your stomach flutter, “Y/N?” the low timbre of his voice made you shiver, slipping your hand in his he led you through the throng of people. 

You giggled as he led you into the stairwell, hands groping, touching, pulling you back and pushing you against the wall, bending down to kiss you, deep and slow. tongue gliding along yours, sucking and teeth nipping. You let your head fall back as he kissed down it, sucking here and there, large hands cupping your ass as he pulled your hips into his, grinding his clothed erection between your legs. 

Your fingers dragged up the back of his neck pulling on his short hair, Thor groaned as you arched into him, his beard scratching between your breasts before he pushed your dress off your shoulder, lower to expose your breast and his mouth closed over it, tongue swirling over your nipple, before he nipped at it and suckled it gently.

“Do you see what you do to me?” he asked pulling back and fixing your dress, “every time I see you Y/N, I feel like a young lad again.” 

You reached up, fingers scratching his beard along his jaw, he tilted his head into it eyes closing. “Thor… I’ve been meaning to tell you..”

Bright blue eyes opened at your quiet words and he leaned into you, his kiss hungry, needy, desperate. He jerked your dress up, turning you, hands slipping up your arms, placing your hands on the wall. “Don’t say anything,” he whispered in your ear, bitting at the shell. 

“Thor..” you moaned as his hand slipped between your legs, fingers delving through your already wet folds, you felt him pressed up behind you, “Thor?” it came out a whimper as he worked to undress himself. 

“SHhh, Y/N,” he pressed his cock up against you, slipping it up between your legs, “No undergarments?” you could hear his smile in his voice and pressed back into him. 

“You like it when I don’t wear them, plus I didn’t want to ruin the look of this dress,” you smirked.

“I fear I will ruin the dress for you,” he hummed, two thick digits slipping into you, your hips moved of their own accord, taking them in, your breathing sped up as he urged you on, “go on, show me,” his lips pressed to your shoulder. 

You did, riding his hand as he moved his fingers in and out of you while his cock pressed from behind. You lost your breath when he replaced his fingers with it in one easy move, his thick member moving in and you let out a moan. 

“They’ll hear,” he warned, even as he thrust up into you, you bit down on you bottom lip but it did little to stifle you. Each of his thrusts making you whimper, making you burn, his touch drove you insane, but it was more than that.

It was the way his eyes followed you when you were in the room, the way his arm slid around your waist, the quiet moments at home, the silent ones you snuck in at work. It was the way that he spoke about you, Thor made you feel alive, your every being electrified and vibrating, bursting with excitement.

It was love.

You came, hard, your cry reverberating through the stairwell as he came deep inside of your.

“Thor…”

“Please Y/N… do not say it…”

You turned, staring at him as he adjusted your dress, his eyes avoiding yours as he zipped his slacks up. “Thor?”

He let out a little noise and kissed you.

You weren’t sure what he was thinking, but you pushed him back, “please let me say it?” He stepped back, hands shoved into his pockets, expression unreadable, “Thor, I don’t know what your thinking?” still he didn’t look at you, at that moment he reminded you of a child, one that was getting a lecture for losing his toy. “I love you.”

Thor let out a huff of air, blue eyes locking with yours. It felt like an eternity passed, your heart thundered against your chest and you felt like the ground was shaking beneath your feet. You shook your head, maybe you shouldn’t have said it?

You let out a little cry as he swept you into his arms, god his arms, his laughter bubbling over only to be muffled against your lips as he kissed you. “Y/N!” he repeated your name between kisses, squeezing you in his arms.

“Thor?!” you pulled back, looking at him, “what?”

“I thought… I believed you did not desire me anymore.”

You laughed, “its that stupid haircut!”

“Hey!” he pouted, “Y/N,” you loved when your name came from his lips like a whispered prayer, when he said it like that and held you in his arms like this, “Y/N, my little midgardian, I have loved you from the moment I set eyes upon you.” 

You knew it was stupid to cry.

It was his presence, how easily he walked into a room and everyone noticed. It was his shoulders, he carried the weight of responsibility so easily. It was his arms, thick and strong enough to move mountains. It was his mouth, his sinful mouth, everyone listened when he spoke, when he commanded. It was his hands, the way they held you up. 

He was everything.

He had become your everything. 


End file.
